In an Instant
by A.K.A. Producer Sam
Summary: Puck was severally injured when a bomb hit his barrack in the war, now he's a volunteer at an animal shelter. Trying to give back to the society, Puck is lost without hope until he saves the daughter of Rachel Berry, a single mom with a crap ex-husband sharing a loft with two other friends from high school, with no direction either and Puck feels the spark the first time they meet.
1. Chapter 1: Burned

**A/N: AU. No beta. Warning two character deaths. **

**Burned**

**Even seven years later, **Noah Puckerman could remember that day every time he closed his eyes. Everytime he closed his eyes, He could still smell the smoke the taste of it. He could still hear the screams from his friends. He could still smell the burning flesh...

_Smoke and startled screams woke Puck, a young army recruit, into a thick layer of dark smoke. He inhaled a lot of it by gasping in shock. In a matter of seconds after the explosion, his platoon celieng collaspe._

_Puck knew he needed to leave and fast. Covering his mouth with his elbow, Puck automatically slammed himself on the floor. That wasn't anything the army taught him, that was just common simple knowledge, Stay as low to the ground as possible-away from the smoke._

_Crawling in by inch, Puck slithered his body around the fallen pillars and debris. A moan for help caused him to stop_

_"Heeelp" A week moan came from under a piller. _

_Puck jerked his head up. He recognized that voice from anywhere. It was Finn. His best friend, his brother. Finn was the one who convinced him to sign up for the army. They did basics and boot camp together. Finn encouraged him to keep on moving when he wanted to give up. Puck needed to save him. He owed it to Finn. He owed everything to Finn. _

_Puck needed to save him. He had a young daughter and a fianace' back home. There was no second thoughts, Puck absoulutly had to save him. Even if he died in the process._

_He listened for the week call. Inching and slithering his body. He found his friend under neath a burning pillar. _

_He knew he was too week to lift the piller up by himself. But, with little strength he had, Puck grabbed the end of the piller burning both his hands. Snap!. Crack! A nasty sound came from his knee. He grit his teeth and ignored the pain._

_"Stay with me buddy," he says to Finn holding his hand, Puck lifts him up fireman style over his shoulders "Do it for Layla and Quinn." Finn mumbled incoheriently before closing his eyes._

_Although, he was worried that he was carrying his best friends body over his shoulders. His limp body made it so much easier for Puck to carry him in his state. _

_He tripped slamming him and Finn on the ground, hard. He looked up, faced to face with a body. The face was starring at Puck with horror and shock in his eyes. There was little flesh on this body. And what was left was gruesomley falling off Puck turned the dog tags around. _

_Sam Evans._

**Line Break.**

Puck woke up covered in sweat. He threw his think blanket off him and bolted to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face, Puck took a deep few deep breaths and vomitted in the sink. Wiping his mouth, Puck decided to take a nice cool shower. Maybe that would help.

Turning oon the shower, Puck exhaled. He was right. Cold showers and excersing seem to always help Puck relazz after another PTSD dream. Sorry, nightmare.

Puck did a few push-ups on the wall. Allowing the cold water to stream down his back. Puck steped out minutes later and started to get ready for work.

He threw on a black New York Fire Department shirt and blue jean shorts, since it was a 90 degree day outside. He shaved his five o clock shadow and headed to work.

**...**

He was a volunteer at the animal shelter nearby his home.

After coming back from the Army, with PTSD and severe cuts and burns. Puck wasn't qaulified to do much work. But in order to keep busy, he needed something to do so he volunteered.

He volunteered at an animal shelter on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Just playing with the dogs and sometimes cats, giving them love and care after they've been given away or abused. He made sure they went to a good home when they where adopted. He fed the animals and walked them around the animal park out back.

Puck found this volunter job relaxing and calm. Sometimes he would even find himself singing to the dogs.

Sometimes, when people came in. He would get looked at by older people. But, if they knew how he got his scars. They wouldn't be looking. They didn't know that Puck got the scar across his eye from when some ceiling collasped on him. They didn't know that he had got the burns from trying to save his friend. Or the knee replacement surgery. They just didn't know. Or understand.

He knew he didn't belong in a place like this. He knew he didn't belong anywhere. But, it wouldn't have been fair to Finn, Quinn, or Layla to have the reason he died, kill himself. So, unfortunatly no matter howmuch he wanted to kill himself. He was around for awhile.

Craddling a small shih tzu puppy, Puck was sitting on the ground when he heard the bell ring. So, he got up and carried the small puppy in his huge arms. Puck smiled when he saw a girl and her mom, maybe.

"Hi," she says a little shocked to see this muscular scarred man walking up front with a small dog in his arms.

"Hi, I'm Noah," he introduces "I'm the volunteer here, how can I help you?" he asks

"I want to volunteer here too" she sas

"Okay," Puck says clearing his throat "We don't get many volunteers here, so we can use all the help we can get," he moves the small puppy and the older woman reached out to pet him.

"He's cute, Ariellea, isn't he?" she asks

"Ariellea," Puck says "That's a pretty name,"

"Thanks," the girl mumbles.

"Sorry, she's kind of shy."

"Aunt Santana," Ariellea scolds

"What?" she asks.

Puck watches the girls leave. She gives her a smile.

After work Puck likes to spend time drinking at the bar. Tonight he drinks five bottles of beer. Unlike his usual amount of eight. He pays the bar keeper and makes his way to his apartment building.

**Line Break**

**Rachel Berry worked **at the Starlight Diner to support her two children. After a failed attempt on Broadway, she got married when she was twenty and divorced shortly after her twins where born.

She was unhappy with her job.

She was always stuck with the rude customers. An over inappropriate boss, who grabbed her butt whenever he had a chance. And sometimes her lazy, loser ex-husband would come in and make a scene, demanding his child support. And today, sadly was one of those nights.

"Brody, not now," Rachel says swerving around him, putting coffee down on a customers table.

"You're late on the child support,"

"I am not," Rachel said firmly "I have until Friday, it's Tuesday. You can wait,"

Paying him was the only way, she could keep custody of her children and the thought of her children, children Brody didn't even want going to him of all people, made her skin crawl. She thought that was why he threatened to go to court in the first place, was just to get her to pay him some kind of money so he didn't have to do anything in his life but, sit around the bar and drink all day and night.

Brody grabbed her arm and yanked it hard, almost causing her to drop her plate. Some customers looked but, ignored what was happening. She was glad her son came in when he did.

"Hey, let go of her," Nathaniel ordered. Brody glared at him.

"Son, this is my business with her. Not yours,"

"She is my mother" he practically hisses. "It is my business when you're threatening her,"

Brody shoved Nathaniel into a table. He stopped himself by grabbing the edge of the table with his hands. Nathaniel launched himself forward and took a swing. A few people gasped.

"Nathaniel!" Rachel jumps in shock. Her son was the least violent person on the planet. He was such a momma's boy, so sweet and overprotective of her and his sister. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless, they where hurting her.

Kurt and another waiter held Nathaniel back. While Santana protected Rachel.

"I suggest you give me my money..." Brody orders.

"Why so you can go out and get hammered?" Rachel asks "Maybe you should spend a little more time with your children and less time at Paddy's," Brody went to grabbed her shirt, when Santana stood in front of her stopping him with her arms.

"You mess with her. You have to get through me first," Santana says. Brody pointed.

"I'll be back. And the next time it won't be pretty," he says before storming out. Kurt and the waitor let go of Nathaniel who ran to his mom and wrapped his arms protectivly around her. Her legs tettered before she fell against Nathaniel sobbing into his shoulder. Nathaniel looked at Kurt.

"Go, I got this." Kurt said.

"Thank you," Nathaniel helped his mom into the car and put a seatbelt around her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you," he tells his mom before getting into the car.

**...**

**Puck **staggered his way home. A shirll shock caused him to be fully alert. He stumbled his way to the dark alley. Falling, he forced himself up. Getting a horrible flashback. He fell last time, trying to save someone and he died. He wasn't going to let someone die this time. He jogged, now fully sober he sees a girl. Couldn't have been more than fourteen, fifteen or sixteen trying to break free from a grasp.

"Dad, let me go" she ordered

"I am not your father," he hissed "Now, since your stupid bitch of a mother won't give me any of my child support, she has to pay." Puck watched the man slap the young girl and shove her down.

"Hey!" he screamed. He started running towards them. The man was just standing there. What was he stupid? he sees a muscular scarred big man running towards him he doesn't fucking run. Puck tackles the man. He smelt booze. And it wasn't the kind he drank. So this guy was fucking hammered. Puck punched the man hard, three times. "What the fuck is a matter with you! She's your daughter,"

"She is not my daughter!" The man shouted punching Puck "I wished she was never born! Her mother is a whore!" The man got up and kicked Puck in the stomach hard. He gasped and cried out. He pointed to the girl "I'll see you around,"

Puck layed there, he moved. Thank God, he was hammered. He knew he was going to feel this in the morning. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, are you okay?" the girl leaned over him. Her sparking bright blue eyes blinked.

"Yes," he said standing up. He's been through a lot worse than a beating. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I don't want to be a bother," she shyly whispered moving her bangs behind her ear. Puck gently grabbed her hand.

"It won't be. I maybe drunk, but I won't let anything else happen to you," Puck promises.

The girl giggles.

"Okay," she says "I'm Ariellea,"

"Well, Ariellea, that's a pretty name. I'm Noah Puckerman, it's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you too, Noah," Ariellea says.

**...**

**Rachel **sat on the couch that night. Silently waiting for her daughter Ariellea to get home from her friends house. After what happened with Brody, she was worried sick about her daughter walking home alone in the streets of New York without Nathaniel or Santana there to protect her.

But, she was sixteen. Rachel had to trust her daughter. Even though it was very hard. She wasn't a bad kid, straight A student, national honor society, Deans list at her private school. She was able to handle herself. Rachel knew that, she just didn't trust Brody.

Poor Ariellea, was the main subject of her father's verbal and sometimes physical abuse.

Rachel jerked her head up when the door bell rang. Fearing something bad happened to her daughter, she forced herself off the couch and she pulled the big door open. Ariellea hugged her. Rachel hugged her back. Her daughter sobbed into her shoulder.

"I saw someone slap her and push her down" Said a male voice. Rachel looked up to see a man with a traingular round face and a small mohake. A scar across his eye, tattoos up and down both his arms. He breathed "I uh stopped him from doing anything else," Rachel let the tears fall when she looked at her daughter, she saw a red hand print on the side of her face. She touched it. Ariellea sniffled a little. Rachel hugged her daughter close again.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel sobbed.

"Mom, it's okay," Ariellea sniffled. Rachel kissed her daughters forehead and rubbed her shoulder.

"Go to bed, I'll be in soon," Ariellea turns to Puck.

"Thank you," she sniffled.

"My pleasure," Puck said waving a little. He was a little self concious showing his burned disgusting hand to two such pretty girls. "Nice meeting you, Ariellea,"

"Nice meeting you too, Noah," she sniffled. Rachel carefully watched her daughter leave. She turned to Puck.

"Thank you," she sniffled "For saving my daughter," Puck smiled a little.

"No problem," he said. "If you don't mind me asking who was that man?" Rachel folded her arms and leaned on the door a little.

"My ex, her father," she explained "This isn't the first time something like this has happened," she rubbed her forehead and burried her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring you into our problems," Puck smirked.

"Maybe we should have a longer talk sometime," he said smiling a little. "Well, I should go,"

"Wait don't you want to stay for drinks?"

"I can't, I have work in the morning," he lied. "I'll see you around," he walks out with a smile on his face. Something he hasn't done in years.


	2. Chapter 2:Stuck on you

**This rest of this story is dedicated to my cousin who left for Basics on 6/16 she won't see this but I wish her the best of luck and hope everything goes well for her (I felt kind of weird dedicating the first chapter to her, with the way it started) So, I'm dedicating the rest of this story to her.**

**A/N on the last chapter: An error made by me, there was a scene where Puck met Ariellea twice. I forgot about it until after I posted it. But, hey he was hammered and she was stunned from what just happened. Let's just say they forgot they met (for a brief second). I also do know men have to pay child support instead of women, but, Rachel just wants Brody gone she figured her paying it instead of him because she knew she'd never get it and he would leave her and her kids alone. For the sake of the story just kind of roll with it. **

**Thank you to Ms. Allea and the guest for pointing those things out to me. Appreciate it. ;)**

**The drinks at the end of the chapter where just a nice offering nothing bad was going to happen (for the guest that pointed that out) **

**- Sorry. It was really late when I posted this, like 1 or 2 in the morning and I wasn't really paying attention. And No beta to correct it. **

**I am also not very good in third person point of view, I'm just trying something new **

**Chapter is named after the song 'Stuck on You' by New Politics. Go check it out, it's awesome. Most of the time I will be naming the chapters after songs I like that might go with the chapter. If I can't find one, then I'll use a lyric from a song. ****Beware**** I listen to really weird music. **

**Again ****No Beta. I do not own anything****. If I did, Naya Rivers wouldn't have been fired from Glee. **

**Sorry for the long Authors note. I'm trying to avoid those as much as possible now-a-days. But, I don't mind explaining anything to the readers. So, I hope that cleared everything up. **

**Sneak Preview: Chapter mainly focus on Pezberry friendship, Rachel's relationship with her daughter and little bit of Puckleberry. **

**Chapter 2**

**Stuck on you**

**Ariellea sat at the **breakfast table this morning. Listening to her mother and Uncle sing 'Problem' by Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea while they cooked. She tried to fill out her application. Easily getting annoyed, she stormed upstaires and shut the door.

"Hey, bug, what's wrong?" Her Aunt Santana asked looking like she just came from the shower. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing a bathrobe. She sits on Ariellea's chair, and rests her legs on her small storage compartment box.

"Mom and Lady Hummel thought it would be a wonderful idea to start singing the song of the summer when I'm trying to fill out an application," she said. Santana smirked a little.

"Well, at least your mother is singing again," Santana shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighs.

"So, how are you doing?" Santana asked "I heard what happened last night-"

"Can we please just not talk about it," Ariellea snaps. Santana frowns a little. "I'd just like to forget is that so much to ask for?"

"No," Santana says kissing Ariellea's temple "It's not," she goes to leave "By the way, Lady Hummel and I will be escorting you home from now on," Ariellea continues to write on the application before she looks.

"What?" Santana was gone. Ariellea grabs a book on her desk and tosses it across the room.

**Line Break**

**"We need to do something about Ariel" Santana says **entering the kitchen (now fully dressed in her work uniform) to see Rachel spin.

"Huh?" Rachel asked stopping.

"We need to do something about your daughter,"

"What makes you think that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know how much more of Brody's abuse she can take" Santana sighs sitting down.

"I talked to her last night Santana-she's a little shaken up. But, she said she was fine,"

"This is crap," Santana says "You're just in denial thinking Brody is going to change-"

"I am not in denial!" Rachel practically yells "I'm just trying to forget that part of my life okay, and so is Ariellea, if you keep bothering her she's just going to shut down completly, and thats the last thing we need, in case you haven't noticed Nathaniel is already in anger management for lashing out at his computer when it wouldn't work,"

Rachel burries her head into her hands and sighs. She looks up.

"Look Santana, I get that you're trying to help and I appreciate it. But, I'm just trying to keep my family from falling apart okay. One wrong move and I lose both of them," she says clutching both of her arms, hugging herself. "I can't lose them"

Santana hugs her friend.

"I just don't want anything to happen to them under my watch, Berry," Santana tells Rachel.

"I know." Rachel mumbles burrying her head into Santana's shoulders. After letting go, Rachel shouts "Kids its time for breakfast,"

Nathaniel and Ariellea came downstaires and began to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat mom?" Nathaniel asks.

"No, sorry, I have work," Rachel apologizes.

"Oh," he says sadly.

Nathaniel's disappointing 'Oh' always makes Rachel feel like the bad guy. She hates working ungodly long hours and only getting one free day a week. But, she had to pay child support, even though she should be the one getting it. She just wants him gone out of her life, and he won't leave. Rachel kisses her son's head and strokes his hair.

"Tell you what, we'll do something fun this weeked," Rachel promises her kids

"Really?" They say perking up a little "Anything?"

"Yes," Rachel reassures them "Anything," she looks at the time and kind of smiles and plays with her sons hair "Okay now I really have to go, wish me luck,"

"Good luck,"

...

**Noah **thought the best cure for the ultimate hangover was pancakes. Stumbling out of bed that morning he cleaned himself up. Thinking about the mom of the girl he rescued while brushing his teeth. How strange he felt after. He hadn't felt those kinds of feelings since his only ever serious relationship, Kitty. They broke up though, shortly after he came back from the army. Qouting Kitty she "Couldn't deal with having a monster for a boyfriend anymore" So, he lost her.

He hasn't been in any other relationships since Kitty. But, some girls have been interested. Only to find out that he was a drunken dare, by there friends. Others he couldn't tell.

The mother though, he could tell there was something more to her. She didn't even notice the scar across his eye or the burns on his hands. Neither of them did.

So, that was good right?. He hoped so.

He decided to go to the Starlight Diner today. Sick of his old breakfast place, Puck sat down at the far end by the bathrooms, he did his best to avoid getting disgusting looks from other people.

He smiled when he saw the mother walk up.

"Hello," she said "I'm Rachel and I'll be taking your order today, what can I get you?"

"A huge stack of pancakes," Puck said holding out his hands.

"Anything with that huge stack of pancakes?" Rachel asked smiling. Trying to keep from laughing.

"Black coffee,"She wrote that down. "Anything else?"

"Sausage," he said looking at the menu "And...hash browns,"

"Okay," she says taking the menu away "I'll be back with your coffee soon,"

Puck smiled. He took a drink of the water. Noticiing a little girl looking at him.

"How did you get that boo boo across your eye?" she asked.

"I ran into a shelf when I was little" Puck told the girl. "Let that be a lesson to you, never run in doors," he said. The little girl nodded before walking away. Puck smiled when she brought the coffee and started pouring it.

"I uh, never got the chance to thank you properly for saving my daughter," Rachel said to the man. Puck felt her kiss the top of his head. "Thank you," she said Puck smiled a little. Puck watched her walk away. He smiled and waited.

After the meal Puck paid for his check writing down a little note on the napkin.

Rachel came back soon after Puck left.

_Call if you ever need someone to talk too. 231-445-4680._

_-Noah P. _

Rachel looked around and placed the napkin in her pocket and walked back up to the counter.

"Well, someone's in a good mood" Kurt says. Rachel pursed her lips.

"What makes you say that?,"

"Well, you hummed on the way back for one...you never hum," he says nodding "Anymore," he turns when Rachel leans forward for a pitcher of water. "And you're perkier than usual, after what happened last night. I have to say I'm surprised," Rachel shrugs.

"Things change." she says "And can we please not bring up Brody or the incident again. It's what's best for Ariellea,"

"So, why are you in such a good mood?," Kurt asks changing the subject.

"No reason," Rachel shrugs. Still smiling. She eyes the booth Noah P sat in and smiled.

**Line Break**

**Ariellea **was a little agitated that Santana hired a professional body gaurd to follow her where ever she went. She knew something was up when she kept seeing the same guy over and over again. Finally approaching him, it turned out to be someone from her school, Brett Booth. The biggest (but hottest) douchebag in her class.

"Why are you following me you big creep?" she asked going to take a swing with her leg attempting to kick his grion. He held up his hands

"Woah, woah woah. Before you bust my boys, some crazy scary mexican lady hired me to watch you, before I refused because I know who you are too. She payed me 1000 dollars cash." He smirked and looked her up and down "How could I not refuse?"

"God, I'm going to fucking kill her," she growled

"That makes you much more attractive," he said. "So, where are we going next?"

"I am going into the animal shelter. You are staying out here," Brett shoves his hands in his pockets. With the black trench coat on, he looked more like a mugger than a body gaurd.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Unless, I want the mexican lady to come back" he nodded his head a little "And trust me I don't, cause she's fucking scary...I have to unfortunatly babysit you," 

She folded her arms and stomped away. Frustratedly. She opened the door to the animal shelter. He wasn't here today. She sighed dropped her application down and left.

Needless to say she was PISSED!

**...**

**Rachel had only a **eight until noon shift today, so she was enjoying a book her daughter had suggested to her. And she was deep into it when she heard her daughter come in.

"Oh, hey sweetie." she said putting the book underneath the couch. The book was one of those cheesy YA books and she usually stays away from them, mostly they're last resort in case she can't find anything good to read, but she couldn't help it. "You're home early," she said adjusting on the couch, playing with her hair a little "I thought you had somethings to do today?" Rachel asked. Her fuming daughter and a really cute boy walked in.

"Okay, you can go now" she practically hissed.

"Ariellea, be nice. Who is this? A boy from your class?" Rachel asked closing the book.

"Mom," Ariellea blushed. "Hey," she said a little shocked "You're home early,"

"Short shift today...who's the boy,"

"You're never going to believe what Santana did!" she screamed waving her hands pacing a little.

"Okay, calm down," Rachel said.

"I mean...I knew she was crazy," she said "But, this crazy seriously?" she asked pointing at the

boy

It was never good when Ariellea was pissed off at Santana because they have a really strong bond. So, it must've had to be something huge to have pissed her off.

"Where do I even start?" she says taking a deep breath and going to the fridge and pulling out a water taking a drink. Just then Santana walks in. "You!" she screamed. Santana looked at Brett and glared at him. "Seriously, you can't just leave well enough alone!"

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Rachel asked

"Go ahead Aunt Santana...explain," Rachel raised an eyebrow to her friend. Deep down she knows Santana has a good heart for her and her kids. But, there's a line that she crosses sometimes.

"I uh-I kind of hired Brett...who by the way was supposed to stay _hidden_ some body gaurd you are,"

"I'm not a body gaurd!" Brett said "You just hired me because you saw me bench pressing three hundred pounds," he pointed at Ariellea "I don't like her,"

"Excuse me," Rachel said "Why don't you like my daughter,"

"She's a snob and struts around like a diva,"

"I do not," Ariellea shrieks "OH MY GOD, what is happening with my life right now," It wasn't long before Ariellea and Santana started screaming at each other, Rachel had to scream.

"Enough!" In order to get them to stop "Santana why did you hire a body gaurd?" she asks folding her arms

"Because of what happened between," Rachel shot her a look "You know why," she said quietly folding her arms. Rachel turned to Ariellea.

"Honey, go upstaires, I'll settle this. Brett go home"

"Yes ma'm," Brett said bolting as fast as he could. Ariellea stormed upstaires and slammed her door shut. Rachel glarred at her.

"Okay! What the hell?!" Rachel asked.

"Rachel...you need to get a restraining order against Brody," Santana says "He is getting worse and worse and we can't do anything about it...unless we call the cops,"

"Look I know you're worried about..."

"If that guy hadn't saved Ariellea-" Santana begins but Rachel cut her off.

"Santana, enough! okay!" Rachel screamed

"Why are you fighting this so hard?" Santana asked

"Because-" Rachel begins...she let's out a frustrated ugh, and shook her head. Looking away. "Can we just not talk about it...okay,"she asked.

"Fine" Santana says

"Hiring a body gaurd was totally out of line, Santana. It shows that you don't trust her,"

Santana leans on the wall and slides down. "I do," she admits "I just don't trust..."

"The world," Rachel finishes for her. She nod sitting down next to Santana "Yeah, trust me, I know how you feel,"

**Line Break**

It's not like Puck waited by the phone for Rachel's call. He wasn't some desperate teenaged girl, he was a grown ass man. But, he couldn't help it. She was just so pretty...and so nice.

Rachel store at the phone, after today (even though today was actually one of the most normal days she's had in a long time) she needed someone to talk to. She swore though, she wouldn't get involved in a romantic relationship or even a friendly one unless her kids where okay with it.

Today actually started out pretty good for her, you know until the whole body gaurd thing. It was really over the line for Santana to hire someone (for some ungodly reason) Ariellea hates.

Puck lied on the bed next to the phone, he store at the ceiling. Why her?

Rachel found herself dialing the numbers. Clutching the napkin.

Puck started to do push-ups. He was angry that he was falling for a pretty girl. When he was so ugly, so messed up.

Hesistating...

Puck's phone rings. No it couldn't be.

"Hello," he answers.


End file.
